


Two Guys One Hat

by Leticheecopae



Category: Mario Odyssey, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Magical hat driven drug trip, NSFW, Ruining your childhood one word at a time., That's the best way I can describe it, This was meant to be comedic and then I hecked up and wrote it way too real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: Thomas just wants to know what it would be like to go to other words; to see them at least once. Maybe the mustached man from space and his magical hat can show him what he wants and give him what he needs.





	Two Guys One Hat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission I received and may have had a little too much fun with. I promise this is meant to be comedic, and the commissioner loved it. Please don't read this in public.
> 
> This commission is based on [THIS IMAGE](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/335894018300837888/348496733463904256/IMG_20170722_232740.jpg) (It is SAFE FOR WORK).

The hat covers Thomas’s eyes completely, the brim nestled against his nose. The barest red glow comes through the fabric, leaving him in a world of semi-darkness as he breathes shallowly.

“Thomas, are’a you okay?” Mario’s voice is gentle; his accent sending shivers up Thomas’s spine.

“I-I’m okay.”

“Do you want’a me to keep going?” The strange man’s hands ghost over Thomas’s hips, Mario’s palms are large and warm. Despite their difference in height, Thomas has found that there is nothing small about the man despite his stature. His body is thick with muscle, and even with his large belly, he can tell the man is built like an oaken barrel. He is also covered in small scars from battles on worlds Thomas will never see.

“Yes.” Thomas’s voice is thick. He’s never done anything like this before. Even when he was married, his now ex-wife always wanted things done to her, never wanting to do things to him in return. He had asked, oh he had asked, and that asking may have been one of the reasons they had annulled their marriage only a few years after they had first donned their rings.

“Then let’s’a go.” One of the hands disappear for a moment and then return. A thick finger presses against the cleft of his ass, rubbing lube over his hole. Thomas’s breathing speeds up as Mario’s finger presses, breaches him, and then slides slowly inside. There is a burn to it, one that he has sometimes dreamed about. He had always wondered what it would feel like to have someone else pressing inside, not just his own fingers and toys. His breathing catches as Mario’s finger sinks into him, spreading him. His finger is thick, thicker than any fingers he’s ever seen, and he wonders what the rest of him will be like.

Thomas had only gotten a glance as Mario’s cock, and even half hard, it had surprised him with its girth.

“Okay?”

Thomas nods as he tries to pull in breath. His air flow is choked by a moan as Mario’s finger wriggles, presses, and then pulls almost out. A second is added. Thomas lets out a cry.

“Shhh, shhh, it’s’a okay, Thomas, it’s’a alright.” His free hand rubs against Thomas’s hip, helping him to relax as Mario’s fingers scissor inside him. He doesn’t think he can take more than the two. Mario’s proportions are just so different than his, and these two fingers are already larger than anything he’s ever put inside of himself. When they scissor, he feels like his body is being split in the most delicious of ways. The red light before his eyes seems to glow.

“I’m’a going to start,” Mario tells him as his fingers pull out slowly. Thomas’s body immediately wants the thick appendages back, and he can’t stop himself from whimpering from their loss. There is nothing for a moment as he hears something tear. Shortly after, he feels Mario pressing his cock up against him; the slick saran wrap like texture of a condom rubs against his cheeks.

“Let me know if it’s’a too much.” Mario starts to pour a generous amount of lube over Thomas’s backside.

“I-I will. I promise.” He gives a dry swallow as he feels Mario’s thickness against his backside. “Show me something new,” he murmurs.

Mario braces against him, and Thomas realizes that the cock about to press inside him is at least as thick as Mario’s two fingers if not wider. He gasps at the resistance his body puts up before Mario suddenly slides inside, pushing a moan through Thomas’s body. He closes his eyes against the fullness as Mario stands behind him, his stature allowing him to stand while Thomas kneels.

“K-keep going,” he stammers before Mario can ask. He wants this; wants something new.

Mario gives a small sound of agreement before pressing in further. Thomas’s body is split open along with his mind. Behind the brim of the hat, he sees new swirls of colors; images of pixilated light as Mario moves inside. His cock is not long, but his thickness makes up for it, and he has enough length to bump up against Thomas’s prostate with each deep thrust. Each times Mario sinks inside, the image before Thomas grows clearer. A world of green fields with strange red and white flowers; mushrooms with red spots that smile and wave; a strange black ball of a creature that jerks back and forth at the edge of a chain.

“Oh my god,” Thomas breathes as Mario keeps thrusting, his gentle pace starting to turn into a pounding force. If not for his hands on Thomas’s hips, Thomas would be thrown forward.

“Yes,” Thomas pants as his upper body falls to his forearms. “I-it’s beautiful. Soooooooh god. So beautiful.” He is flying over the fields now, looking down at a sea of sand with dancing cacti and strange creatures that are not unlike triceratops. He feels tears in his eyes as he suddenly finds himself beneath an ocean. Fish swim past him, dancing in their schools, and he can almost feel them skim his body as they go past. Pleasure is building in him as the sea waves pass him, Mario’s voice inching into his ears as he grunts out sounds of pleasure.

“Mario,” he pants as the hat tilts upwards and the sky opens before him. “Oh god, Mario. It’s so wonderf-” A cry rips through him as Mario thrusts hard, skimming over his prostate and making him see stars. Thousands of smiling, golden stars that stream past him as he passes over small planets the likes that he’s never dreamed of. Tears stream down his face freely as Mario pounds into him. The beauty of the universe mixed with the pleasure inside of him grows to a breaking point as the image shoots him through space before suddenly stopping.

There, before Thomas, is Earth. His planet, a beautiful ball of blue and green, seen from an angle he could never fathom.

“O, Mario,” Thomas chokes out. “It’s beautiful.” He comes staring down at the world, tears blurring where land and sea meet as Mario’s thrusts wash through him. He’s never cum like this, never in his life, and he rides it out as the entire journey seems to rewind. Thomas is going back through the stars, the sea, over the desert, and is back to where they started; back at Mario’s home.

“Ya’hoo!” The pleased cry fills his ear just before he feels the condom inside him fill with heat. It doesn’t stay in him long, Mario pulling out shortly after. Thomas wishes he had stayed inside.

Mario’s thick hands gently move Thomas to lay down. He lets them guide his body until he is comfortable on the bed, body floating in the afterglow.

Thomas closes his eyes as the hat on his head is gently removed.

“Thomas, are’a you okay?”

Thomas keeps his eyes closed a moment longer as he nods. “Yes,” he says when he finally opens them. Mario looks down at him, the curious little man with the thick mustache and the magical hat.

“Thank you,” Thomas tells him. He doesn’t realize he is crying until Mario wipes the tears away with his thumb. “That was incredible.”

Mario just smiles, leans down, and gives Thomas a kiss. He finds that Mario’s mustache is probably the softest thing he has ever felt in his life. Just another miracle about this man from the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you laughed, a comment if you're scarred for life.


End file.
